


Like Old Times

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, smuttety smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky isn't scared to touch Steve anymore. So he does, just like old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> how can I make this classy?

"One hundred and twenty-nine."

Steve's back shone with sweat as he sank into another push up. Bucky was in his place on the bed, keeping count.

"One hundred and thirty."

Steve's arms were trembling, just slightly.

"You can do better than that, Captain," Bucky encouraged. Steve shot him a rosy-cheeked look of annoyance.

"One hundred and thirty-one," Steve grunted out, before giving in and dropping to the carpet with a long groan.

Bucky smiled at the large, topless blonde lying face down on their bedroom floor. He found it funny that the Captain could put up with hours of hand to hand combat, but was spent after a couple hundred push-ups. Maybe he ran on adrenaline when he fought. Bucky reminded himself that having a cybernetic arm must make push-ups a little easier for him. Just a little.

"Up you get," he ordered, offering Steve a hand up. His metal one. Steve took it, enjoying how the cold titanium felt against his carpet-burned palms.

Bucky pulled the Captain up and into his arms.

"Gross Buck, I'm all sweaty," Steve grimaced into the embrace, squirming.

 Bucky grinned, flashing his teeth, when did a little dirt ever bother him anyway? Plus, this was Steve's dirt so it did not count in his eyes. Bucky buried his lips into Steve's neck despite all protests. He loved this smell, hot and rough. He placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the soft patch below Steve's ear. The Captain shivered slightly but arched his hips into Bucky's all the same.

Slowly, Bucky was becoming a little more dominant with Steve. He would initiate touch and affection, walking up behind Steve to grip his waist in a hug, or pulling him onto his lap. At first, his heart would pound in his chest and he would overthink that smallest of actions for hours before delivering, but now the movements and touching were a little more fluid and natural to Bucky. He felt like he was allowed.

"How tired are you?" Bucky asked, a glint in the soldier's eyes that Steve knew.

"I've had a second wind," Steve smiled, twisting his fingers into the belt loops on Bucky's jeans and pulling him into a tender kiss.

Bucky pushed back into the contact, putting his flesh hand firmly on the small of Steve's back to anchor him and the metal on the back of his neck to hold his head in place. He opened his mouth, nipping Steve's lips between his front teeth. The Captain huffed a sigh of arousal into Bucky's mouth. He tasted like watermelon chewing gum. Bucky pushed Steve's sweatpants to the ground, the cue for Steve to kick them off. Bucky traced the line of Steve's erect length with one metal finger.

_Gentle, gentle, gentle_

Bucky repeated to himself over in his head. Caution still sat tight in his mind, no matter how much he relaxed.

The grey jersey of Steve's trunks showed a small dark patch of moisture over his head. Bucky's toes curled against the carpet as his traced the same line again, harder this time.

"Touch me properly, Buck," Steve near enough whimpered, pressing into the friction.

Bucky switched to his flesh hand but Steve caught him half way and pulled his metal on towards his crotch instead. Bucky raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You sure?" He asked, Steve nodded eagerly.

Bucky peeled down the thin jersey before taking Steve's cock in his metal hand using the lightest grip he could manage. He started to move his hand up and down slowly, the gentle buzzing of the disks of metal sliding against each other keeping his rhythm. Steve had closed his eyes and was rocking against Bucky's hold shakily.

"I have been thrown through cars Buck," Steve moaned impatiently, "You can give it some speed, babe,"

 _Yeah,_ Bucky thought, _Thrown by me._ He pushed the inhibition from his mind and focused. He started to rub fast. Steve moaned, leaning forward a little and resting his face back in the crook of Buck's neck. His breath, drawing in and out rapidly with arousal, made the hair on Buck's flesh arm stand up, among other things.

Bucky paused and Steve pulled a face like a child who had been robbed of an ice-cream. Bucky put a finger to his lips and stripped down, so they were both standing completely naked in the dimly lit bedroom. Steve looked good like this, the light from the nightstand light turning his hair from butter to honey and caramel, so much more indulgent. The tapering glow skimmed his chest putting the muscles and lines into tantalising definition. Bucky felt like he could taste him.

"Lie down," Bucky pointed at the bed and Steve obeyed, lying down on the edge of the unmade bed with his legs dangling off. Bucky followed, lining himself up in front of Steve and gripping his thighs.

He leant over and took the small bottle of lube from the nightstand and covered the first three fingers of his flesh hand.

He bent forward, kissing Steve's stomach, rising an falling steadily. His own shaft was throbbing maddeningly.

"You ready?" Bucky asked. Steve answered by grabbing his hand and guiding it to his entrance.

Bucky pressed into the tight head, past the rings of muscle. Steve blew out a thin breath through pursed lips. Bucky curved up his fingers, hitting the bundle of sensitive nerves that felt just a little firmer under the pads of his enclosed fingers.

"Oh, god!" Steve explained, keening into the pressure and pushing the heels of his feet into the backs of Bucky's thighs.

Bucky smiled, remembering the first time Steve had done this to him. Bucky had burst into to tears instantly. They did not talk about that often.

"Switch hands," Steve blurted out. Bucky stopped, looking at Steve with an expression of incredulity. Steve nodded, confirming that Hydra had not given Bucky crack cocaine along with the serum. Steve wanted this. Bucky slicked up the metal fingers and touched them to Steve's entrance. They were cold and Steve's muscles went into spasm against them.

Bucky pushed in and continued the hooking motion. The mechanical whirring of the 'muscles' was soon drowned out by moans from Steve, along with colourful language that even Bucky had not heard him use. Steve grabbed Bucky's wrist, pressing his fingers further, falling apart around the stimulation. Bucky was awestruck at how such a simple, effortless movement on his part was reducing Captain America to a hot mess. _Fury would be outraged, soldier,_ Bucky thought.

"You," Steve exhaled shallowly, "I need you."

Bucky stepped closer, sliding out his fingers slowly and watching Steve wince at the emptiness. He pushed the tip of his shaft into Steve and instantly remembered how hard he was. And that this was the first time he'd done this since the war. He pushed in deeply, filling Steve up in one smooth stroke. Steve pulled Bucky's shoulders down so their chests were almost touching.

"Don't you dare be gentle." Steve's voice was low and rich, like dark chocolate. Bucky had forgotten I could go that low. He was glad he had remembered.

Thrusting slow stopped being an option after one or two strokes. Bucky's movements became almost autonomous as the sound of their skin hitting and Steve begging him not to stop and the feeling of his hands squeezing his back started to cloud his mind in a thick hot haze of passion. Bucky tried to say Steve's name, but something meaningless and feral replaced the familiar shapes on his tongue. His cheeks were hot and his hands were struggling to grip Steve's thighs they were so sweaty. He didn't know whether it was his sweat or Steve's.

"God, Stevie," Bucky whined into the Captain's shoulder, "You're an angel."

Steve smiled at the use of his old pet name. It dripped with memories, good ones. Ones of comfort and home. Old times.

"Steve, baby I'm going," Bucky panted into Steve's shoulder, shuddering with closeness and teetering on the edge of climax.

Steve mashed their lips together, listening with blown pupils to the string of curses leaving Bucky's mouth. His moans climbed with every thrust.

Steve's toes curled, pressing into Bucky's hips as the tension in his hips gave way like a snapped elastic. He pressed his mouth against the metal shoulder nearest to him to stifle the shout growing in his throat. He shot hot and white over their stomachs. Bucky followed suit and the Captain heard the sound of his bedsprings moaning in protest at Bucky's metal fingers gripped the mattress. The men lay tangled for a while, spent and breathless.

"I hope I wasn't too gentle," Bucky whispered, close to sleep.

"Not at all Buck," Steve replied, "Don't you worry."

 

 


End file.
